The present disclosure relates to a system and method for mounting an air supply system to an airsoft gun. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system for mounting both an air supply and regulator to the body of an airsoft gun
Airsoft refers to a recreational activity in which replica firearms are used to shoot plastic BBs in the place of bullets or live ammunition. Airsoft guns are designed to have the appearance, weight and feel of the actual firearm upon which they are modeled. Airsoft guns shoot plastic BBs having a weight of approximately 0.2 grams.
Airsoft guns are used in recreational games that include a simulated battlefield where participants divide into multiple teams and attempt to achieve goals, such as capturing a flag or eliminating all of the opponents on the opposite team.
Most currently available airsoft guns utilize a combination pneumatic and spring power source to propel plastic BBs from the gun. These types of systems utilize a compressed spring to drive a piston within a cylinder, thereby compressing an in front of the piston to project the BB from a barrel. The spring can be compressed by human power or by an electric motor.
Polarstar Airsoft, of Newark, Del., has developed an HPA powered, solenoid driven, electronically controlled drop-in replacement engine for an airsoft weapon gearbox, referred to commercially as the Fusion Engine. The Fusion Engine is shown and described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0192847. The drop-in engine described in the referenced patent publication is driven by a tank of compressed air that is typically worn on the back of the player. The tank connects to the drop-in engine through a hose connected to the engine near the bottom of the pistol grip. The source of pressurized air and a regulator are typically worn on the back of the player and carried in some type of backpack arrangement. Although this type of compressed air supply functions adequately, it requires the player to have a hose running from the backpack to the pistol grip of the airsoft rifle.